Question: How many significant figures does $53000$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${53}000$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{53}\color{orange}{000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 2.